Fairy Tail Remix
by pyrohfreak47
Summary: Hiero and Kyto are dragon slayers and brothers who are searching for a nice place to live, along the way they encounter the fairy tail. O.O.C. characters for pairings, pairings: Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, and many many others.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Remix

.

Pyroh: Hey everyone this is my second story but my first on fairy tail so yeah wish me luck

Hiero: (15 years old, is shy but loves friends, he is a sun dragon slayer and his mom is Solara, his older brother is Kyto (Ki-toe), he is strong but not as strong as the other dragon slayers, he has long blond hair and blue eyes and is white, he wear a blue hoodless sweater, jeans, a blue neckerchief made of scales, and blue combat boots, he also has a split personality named Kinji.) "I r-really hope y-you a-all enjoy the story"

Kyto: (16 years old, is quiet and not very trusting but will open up to you eventually and is very overprotective of Hiero, is very strong and won't hesitate to protect his loved ones, he has long black hair and red eyes, he is a moon dragon slayer and his father is Lunus (his mate is Solara), he wears a Red and black hoodie, black jeans with a red belt made of scales, and black combat boots with red streaks.) "Enjoy the story and don't make my Aniki upset or else."

Hiero & Kyto: Pyro does not own any of the fairy tail cast or plot or anything else all he owns is us and his minor changes to the plot.

(Hiero P.O.V.)

It's nice out today me and my brother just got off the train to Hargeon and it seemed like a nice place though our time here would probably be short lived so I would like to enjoy it her while I can. "Remember Hiero we're only here to take a break for one day then we get back to finding a peaceful place to live near magnolia." "Of course aniki but I would like to see this place for a little bit before we get a hotel please." I say while giving him my puppy dog face. "Fine but not too long and stay by me at all times okay?" "Okay." As we were leaving I heard something that sounded like a cry for help from someone about to throw up in the train that just left I wonder what it could be (A.N. it's Natsu) oh well and with that we make our way through this quaint little town.

/time skip to a few hours later/

(Kyto P.O.V.)

After an hour I was done but my brother was still full of energy, probably because we're always moving around, but as long as he is safe and happy I'm okay so far we went through a few shops which irritated me when we got to a store when some blond chick tried to get something cheaper by flirting with the guy (A.N. Lucy), then we were walking on a bridge where we witnessed a poor pink haired guy being beaten by a bunch of crazy women, then we got some lunch and some idiots kept throwing chunks of food at the back of my head, but now we are checking in to a nice hotel and finally going to get some rest after this crazy day. "Aniki what do you think of this place" when Hiero asks this he is not talking about just the room "I think that it is definitely an option but not the right place yet but don't worry we'll find it soon" I say reassuringly. I know he really wants a home but I want to be sure it's perfect for him. *HONK* "What was that? It sounded like a boat can we go check it out please" after he says it I already know I have lost when I see his puppy dog face. "Okay sure it could be fun" I say this with little to no emotion. So after we get to the port we see a bout was crashed into the harbor and there are a bunch of soldiers asking questions and murmurs about some people fleeing the scene with a little blue cat with wings, I think I have had enough of this town for one day. "Tomorrow morning we're leaving" I say with a twitch. "Okay but look at this" Hiero say while holding an open chest red jacket. "Where did you get that?" "Found it on the floor why?" "You can't just take-"and just like that he is in his hotel bedroom with the jacket in his bag, one day I will beat that puppy dog look.

A.N.: so what'd you think? I know it is a little dull but don't worry cause in the next chapter I will be adding in some action okay

Kyto: review

Hiero: and eat a cupcake


	2. Chapter 2: One of those days

Chapter 2

/In Onibas station/

(Hiero P.O.V.)

We just boarded the train heading out of Onibas but I see the strangest thing, it looks like a guy was just knocked unconscious and is slowing waking up oh well poor guy. After the train departs the man seems to be in worse pain like he is about to throw up or something. Out of nowhere this weird looking guy shows up and is saying some weird stuff about fairies and guilds and then he kicks the guy in the face which is my limit. "Hey knock it off you jerk leave the poor guy alone can't you see he's not feeling well" I say to him even though it looks like my brother would rather I didn't. "Mind your own business kid this is between me and the fly over here." Just as he was about to kick him again I acted quick and grabbed his leg then threw him backwards. "You little brat you'll pay for that" and he sends out some fist's made from shadows straight towards me but luckily aniki comes in and uses moon dragons talon on it. "It would be wise as to not hurt my younger brother or else you'll make me mad" he states threateningly. Before anything crazier happens the train stops and the pink guy comes up and his fists are on fire how cool is that. "Alright now that this stupid train has stopped lets go you and me" says the pink haired stranger, and in a flash he knocked down the creep which caused him to drop this creepy skull flute with three eyes. While the creep looks slightly panicked the conductor announces that the stop was a false alarm and the train slowly starts back to life. The pinkette looks scared and jumps out through the train sadly taking all our stuff and me and my brother with him. We somehow managed to crash into some guy on top of a magic vehicle man today is weird.

(Kyto P.O.V.)

So far we got into a fight, sucked out of a train, and crashed into some stranger, yep it's going to be one of those days, "I bet you did that on purpose flame brain" "what did you say ice breath" "you heard me ash head" says the guy we crashed into and the stranger from the train. "Natsu I must apologize for leaving you on the train" says an armored lady that then gives the stranger named Natsu a painful looking hug. "Well I would have been worse off if these two didn't help me out back there" he says referring to us. "Natsu there's only one person there" says a blond haired girl. "My name is Kyto Tekuos (tech-ooo-ose) and this-" I say while turning to reveal my shy little brother "is my younger brother Hiero." "H-hello t-to you a-all, it's a p-pleasure to meet you all" he stutters out. "My name is Lucy, this is Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dargoneel, and Happy" she states while pointing to each of them respectably though I did notice she didn't say her last name. "Now that we've taken care of the introductions, Natsu what happened while you were on that train" says Erza. "Well this one guy was giving me trouble he said he was with Eisenwald" and just after he said that Erza slaps him and start shaking him while telling that they were supposed to go after Eisenwald but he claims to have no idea what she's talking about. "I guy she already forgot that she knocked him out" said Lucy which explains why he was unconscious on the train. "He was also carrying a weird flute that had a skull on it but with three eyes" Natsu says. "Wait I've heard of that flute, it's lullaby the cursed song it's death magic" After Lucy explains it we all are feeling a bit shocked. "We must going would you two like to join us?" Erza asks. I was about to say no but Hiero quickly humps the gun and says "well considering how serious this is the right thing to do would be to join you guys" I want to argue but he's right we gave to get going now. "Let's go" I say not wanting to take up any more time. Yep it is definitely going to be one of those days.


	3. Chapter 3: whoops

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long school has been stressful I got sick and then I was not allowed to visit the site for a while but now I am back and adding new chapters to each of my stories enjoy

(Hiero's P.O.V.)

We made to the next train station and found the entire dark guild known as Eisenwald *you should let me take over and destroy all these fools* Kinji says in my head. *I think this town would like to keep its train station in tact* I respond. And then Erza explains that Gray, Natsu, and my brother will find Erigor while Lucy, Erza, and I take care of the cronies. Erza started using her requip magic at amazing speeds and fought of almost half of them with her heavens wheel. Lucy managed to take down a bunch as well when she summoned Cancer to give them all a trim. Now it was my turn I just hope I don't overdo it. "I'm sorry about this but you give me no choice" I say then I unleash my attack. "Sun dragon's roar" I shout and unleash a huge blast of solar energy out towards a large number of opponents, then I swiftly jump in the air and shout out "sun dragons wing attack" and strike another group, and I finish my flurry of attacks off with the thing only a sun dragon slayer can do "sun dragons solar shift: arrow rain" I concentrated my magic into making an army of shining arrows and sent them towards the enemy, the way solar shift works is I transform the matter of an area or person with sunlight and make into whatever I need but I don't use it on living things because it is very draining to my magic, however after the smoke clears I see all my enemies knocked out along with a huge part of the station. "Whoops sorry about that" I say blushing. "You're a dragon slayer like Natsu?" Lucy says. "Yeah me and my brother both are, wait Natsu is a dragon slayer too? That's great I have to talk to him afterwards" I say. "Well looks like we have everything handled here lets go and find the others" Erza but quickly spots some guy running away. "Lucy quick after him" Erza shouted. "Yes sir" she said and ran after him with happy in tow. Me and Erza continued to look for the others.

(Kyto's P.O.V)

While running with Natsu, Gray, and I split up to cover more ground and while I was looking for our target I instead ran into one of his lackeys, a man with green hair and eyes, and looked like he was wearing leaves for clothes. "Hey kid don't you think this a bad place to play" he said while using his magic to send out a wave of thorns, which I quickly evade. "So you use nature magic, funny thing about plants though, they don't grow to well in moonlight, moon dragons roar" I say then send out a blast of lunar energy towards my opponent, however he dodged it and sent out an array of vines towards me. "Moon dragons wing attack" I shout and use my attack to counter his. I decided to finish him off with a moon dragon slayers talent "Take this moon dragons crescent slash" I shout and send out a powerful kick that sends a crescent shockwave out, the way this attack works is there is a particular strike for each phase of the moon however I can only do two crescent, and quarter moon, I was lucky to have my attack come directly into contact with my target. "Now where is Erigor?" I question sadly though it is hard to get a response from something unconscious, whoops I guess I overdid it just a bit, oh well guess I'll just go look for the others. However I once I reunite with the others I see that we're all trapped inside a giant wind barrier. "Hey everyone what happened here?" I ask "Aniki, I'm glad you're here that Erigor creep casted a wind barrier and now we're all stuck in here, and this guy named Kageyama was hurt by a member from his own guild so he can't dispel it, and I'm getting a bit cold" says Hiero. "What happened to the coat you found in Hargeon?" I question. "It turns out it belonged to Natsu" he says. "Well then I guess we just gotta find a way to get out of here fast." I state.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

So far I've tried pounding it in but this stupid wind wall won't let up and I'm starting to get a bit tired. Before I can a charge it again Lucy hugs me from behind to stop me. After a bit of talking I came up with an idea "hey Lucy why don't we try using your spirits to get to the other side of this thing? Like the time rode on Virgos back and got to you" I ask. "Well going into the spirit world is a major breach in contract, and we would also need another celestial wizard to open the gate from the outside, and it's not easy to breath in their world" she responded. Well I thought it was a good idea. "Lucy I just remembered what I was trying to tell you earlier" said happy. He explained that he was to give Virgos key to Lucy and how she could use Virgo to dig us a tunnel out of here. "Okay, open gate of the virgin Virgo" she says and Virgo appears only instead of turning into a gorilla she was a regular looking girl. Man today is weird.

A/N: I'm back and better than ever. I would really appreciate if I got some reviews and I will updating more frequently now, also if anyone wants to give me an oc then I may or may not put it in the story. Also from now on I will be adding this little segment at the end called fairy FAIL which is just a series of funny moments, cute moments, and extras.

Fairy FAIL:

(Hiero P.O.V)

I saw Natsu use all his strength in pounding the wall and he looked so cool while doing it. "Maybe I should try this time" I say "Okay" says Natsu. I give it all my might and am immediately sent flying into the wall opposite to the barrier.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

Overall my thoughts on Lucy is that she is different. She makes my stomach flip and I feel weird when I see her. I know maybe if I give her something the feeling will stop. I will get her the best thing in the world, fire I'll put it under her bed.

A/N so what you think so far any way bye now

Hiero: please review and I will give you a hug.


	4. Chapter 4:OH COME ON

Chapter 4: OH COME ON!

(Lucy P.O.V)

Happy gave me Virgo's key but when I summoned her she didn't look like how I remembered her to be. "Hello hime how may I be of service to you" said the pink haired maid in front of me who I assume to be Virgo. "Um you don't look like you used to" I say in a confused manor. "I change my appearance to better suit my owner" she responds. "I liked you better when you were a gorilla" said Natsu. "Oh you mean** LIKE THIS!**" said Virgo as she shifted into her giant form. "No just go back to the other form, any way right now I need you to dig us a tunnel out of here and we'll work out a contract later okay" I state. "Very well hime please stand back" she replies.

/a few minutes later/

(Natsu P.O.V)

As soon as we got out of there I grabbed Happy and flew off to find Erigor. Once I saw him I charged him at full speed and knocked him to the ground this is where the fun begins.

(No one's P.O.V)

The fight began with Natsu unleashing a flurry of dragon slayer attacks. "Fire dragons Roar" shouted Natsu but as soon as his attack came close Erigor activated his wind armor and then used his wind to attack Natsu and send him flying off the tracks. Luckily Natsu used manipulated his flame in order to act as a rope and climb back up and used his flames to attack again, sadly the wind made it close to impossible, but then Happy was able to make Natsu mad enough to increase his power to the point where not even Erigor could stand in his was and Natsu managed to finish him off with fire dragons sword edge just when everyone else showed up.

(Hiero's P.O.V)

We got of the car and ran to Natsu to check if he was alright, it's amazing to see that he was able to beat Erigor the reaper all by himself. Sadly though the victory was short lived because once we started walking back to the car we saw that Kagaeyama had taken off in it and with the Lullaby flute, and after everything we went through to help him though I guess it didn't help much when Lucy smashed him with her butt. Any way we left Erigor there for the authorities to pick him up and started chasing down that no good shadow mage. After a few hours of running (my poor feet) we managed to find him but instead of using the flute he was bowing down in front of some old guy. "Master" screamed out everyone but me and Aniki, well I guess we know that the guild masters are safe now looks like today has a happy ending after all. "That's it I'm tired of all this touchy feely stuff it's time for me to have some fun" Screamed the forgotten flute and before any of us could react the dang thing turned into a giant monster that started attacking everything in sight, because sure why not that was just what we needed, as Lucy and Happy started directing everyone to safety the rest of us took the opportunity to start attacking the giant flute with our own different attacks Erza requiped into her black wing armor and started hacking at it with her swords, Gray sent out an array of ice make lances, Natsu used his fire dragons iron fist, while Aniki and I both used our roars to knock him back, after doing a great amount of damage lullaby got desperate and was about to play his song but sadly for him we managed to knock in so many holes that he couldn't play his song so yeah and Natsu Managed to finish him off, finally on for sure vict- "Freeze you need to come with us for all the damage you have do the following areas" said a knight of the magic council, OH COME ON! Well instead of dealing with any of this I was ready to move to the next town with Aniki but instead the master of fairy tail came up to us and said "How would you two like to join my guild where you could have a home with caring people." This old man just described my dream so before my brother could try to say no I gave him my strongest version of my cute face that I have only ever used once in my "we would love to sir thank you for your invitation" said me and Aniki. Finally we're going to have a home.

Fairy Fail:

/A few years ago in a forest/

(Hiero's P.O.V)

"Mommy I found something amazing could you come with me to see" I ask. "Not now my child we have to train right now" she replied. "Please" I say giving her a cute face. "You know that trick doesn't work on me, now come on" she says but I wasn't ready to give up yet. I tried one last time and suddenly I gave off the biggest and cutest face I could ever make in my life "Oh my fine have it your way but don't be using that own me every day or your grounded got it" said Solara. "Fine just hurry" I say and lead he to a wide open field where the sun practically bounced off of everything. "Wow this is amazing from now on we will do our training here" she said and I had never smiled any bigger in my life.


End file.
